Sheriff Adric
by 4thdoctorjellybabies
Summary: Fifth Doctor and Tegan arrived on a western planet called Maught. There, there is a town that was protected by a sheriff who was Fifth Doctor's and Tegan's old friend.


**CHAPTER 1: Going to Maught**

The Doctor is typing the coordinates on the console. Tegan enters the console room saying to the Doctor "Turlough is still unconscious, Doctor. I have no idea when will he wake up." The Doctor looks up at Tegan and sighs "I'm not sure. Probably the next 24 hours." He replied. He then look down and rubbing his forehead.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled to himself. Tegan thinks that the Doctor was yelling to her. She walked around the console and stop next to the Doctor. "I haven't say anything, Doctor." She said. The Doctor groans and a tear comes out of his left eye. "Sorry, Tegan. I was actually replying to the ghost of Adric's brother, Varsh. He kept telling me that his brother is alive." He replied back with a calm voice then looks at Tegan "He even told me the coordinates of which planet Adric is currently in. I have no idea if Varsh is lying to me or not. But he's getting on my nerves" The Doctor bangs his fist on the console.

Tegan sighs and pats on the Doctor's back. "I know it's painful for you. You're just having PTSD. I'm having that too. It was really upset that me, you and Nyssa seeing Adric crashing to Earth." Tegan was talking about the events of Earthshock part 4. Her talking about it, just made The Doctor upset. The Doctor looks up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. He was silent for a minute then he opened his eyes and looked down. " The coordinates are '42-0-67-5-78 by 4-66'. I always want to go to Maught." He said. His tone was serious to excitement. Tegan tilted her head in confusion and questions "What's Maught?" The Doctor then looked at Tegan and says "Maught Is wild west-like planet. There are anthromorphics, aliens, and monsters. There's a rumour that an extinct species from Trithayzia currently lives in the underground crystal cave located below the town on Maught. Also, Maught is a the size of Australia." The Doctor has his hands hold together and squeals in excitement. "Thanks for the info, Doctor. I can't wait to see what Maught looks like" Tegan said in happier tone.

The Tardis materializes in the desert. The Doctor takes a look at the scanner and he sees a desert. With sunset colored-like skies. "We're here" The Doctor said as he looks at the scanner. Tegan was very surprised of what she's seeing. She only said "Wow".

 **CHAPTER 2: Getting jailed for meeting a fairy**

The Doctor and Tegan exited the Tardis. They can feel the strong winds and hear the winds whistling. "It sure is windy out here, Doctor" Tegan shouted while The Doctor closed the Doors. The Doctor then turns around a replied "It's always windy on Maught. The wind gets calm when it's night time." "Okay" Tegan says as she looked everywhere in the desert. "The town is 7 miles east." The Doctor points his thumb to the east "Varsh told me that Adric is there" The Doctor and Tegan then walked.

Somewhere in the desert, there's a fairy that is flying. She seems happy and is like she's having a fun time. She keep saying "WHEEE". She also laughed. A fairy looks like a pink slug with wings. She has oval eyes. She has a blue with gold edge star on her stomach. She has a huge tail and stars came out of her as a trail. A fairy is having so much fun flying till she saw The Doctor and Tegan walking.

"I really want to find an emotifairy, Tegan. I heard that they always go outside and fly for for fun." The Doctor as he holded his hands together in excitement. Tegan giggles and sighs. Tegan spots a fairy and says to the Doctor "like that one?". The Doctor spots a fairy and says in happier tone "Yes. That's an emotifairy" Tegan nodded as she knows "There's a star on her stomach. She must be a pet and emotifairy pets have names. We should meet her" "okay" Tegan agreed.

An emotifairy looks extremely scared as The Doctor and Tegan are walking to her. She thinks that the Doctor and Tegan are going to kill her despite They are going to meet her. When The Doctor and Tegan stopped walking in front of an emotifairy, The Doctor says "Hello. I'm The Doctor and this is Tegan Jovanka" Tegan waves her hand "What's your name?" An emotifairy cries instead of replying back to them. The Doctor and Tegan are confused. A few seconds later, an emotifairy disappeared. This jumpscared the Doctor and Tegan. They both looked at each other confused.

After 6 minutes of walking, The Doctor and Tegan are getting tired of walking. "Doctor, my feet are too tired. Should we take a break?" Tegan asked but the Doctor can't give up on walking. "Stop whining, Tegan. It's only 4 more miles away." He declined which made Tegan groaned and cried at the same time. The Doctor then hears galloping which made him stopped walking. "what the" he said in confusion. "What's wrong, Doctor?" Tegan questioned as she stopped walking. "I hear galloping. Someone's coming" The Doctor replied while turning to Tegan. "Good. Good. Maybe someone can pick us up and go to a town" Tegan replied in a rude tone. The Doctor sees 2 cowboys who are riding on their horses. However the Cowboys the doctor is seeing is 1 of them is a monster and another is a anthromorphic rattlesnake. A monster has 2 guns for hands and shockingly, he can still balance without having trouble. The Doctor waves his hands to them and Tegan stands next to him doing nothing but looking at the cowboys who are riding. 2 cowboys stopped riding and a rattlesnake says "What's-s-s-s your name, strangers-s-s-s?" The Doctor walks up to them and says "I'm the Doctor and this is Tegan. We are walking to town" "I'm Rattlescale and this is Diablo. We are the deputies to the sheriff. We won't tell you his name." Rattlescale and Diablo hopped off their horse and walked to the Doctor and Tegan. They took out their lassos "uh what are you doing to us?" Tegan asked to the deputies as she's pointing to the lassos "you guys are arrested for attempting to kill the sheriff's pet. We are sending you two to jail." Diablo answers to Tegan's question which made Tegan gulped in fear.

Later on, The Doctor and Tegan are already in the jail cell. Diablo had just locked up the cell. "Sheriff will be with you in 5 minutes. And let me tell you about him, he is one tough hombre" Diablo said talking about Sheriff of Maught. The Doctor and Tegan are scared and now afraid of Sheriff. Diablo and Rattlescale left them behind and Diablo has the keys. "We're dead" The Doctor says, his voice were high pitched.

 **CHAPTER 3: An old friend**

The Doctor walks around in circles saying "What are we going to do?" Repeatedly. Tegan was laying down in bed and rolls her eyes. She then yelled "We have nothing to do, Doctor!" The Doctor turns around to Tegan. He still has a worried look on his face. Tegan stands up while saying "There's no way to escape, you don't have your Sonic screwdriver, and I rather get killed by sheriff!" Tegan then cried then The Doctor patted her on a back. "It's okay, Tegan. When the sheriff gets here, we can tell him the truth." The Doctor says trying to cheer Tegan up. Tegan sniffs and replies "How? Diablo says that Sheriff is one tough... Guy. Meaning that he is serious like A Man with No Name!" The Doctor has a confused look his face. "No worries, Tegan. Everything will be just fine as a long as I tell Sheriff a truth"

The Doctor and Tegan heard a sound of Spurs. Tegan screams in fear and hides under a bed. She is shivering in fear. The Doctor quietly says "What are coward". While hiding under a bed and shivering, Tegan says "I don't want to see Sheriff. Nevermind about being dead I want to live. I REALLY REALLY WANT TO LIVE!" "SHUT UP, TEGAN!" The Doctor yelled as he turn and look down at Tegan "I'LL TELL SHERIFF A TRUTH! SO STAND UP, STOP CRYING, AND BE QUIET!" Tegan crawls out of the bed and stands up. She walks to The Doctor. She's still shivering in fear. Someone enters. It's the sheriff. However he is looking down. Sheriff wears a black hat, Black vest, blue shirt, black pants, and brown cowboy boots. "Are you the guys who was trying to kill my friend?" He ask. He sounds young and speaks British instead of Cowboy-ish accent. Tegan stops shivering and she had a confused look on her face. "Yes, Sheriff. But we weren't trying to kill her. We were trying to know her name." The Doctor said to Sheriff. The Doctor looks a little bit scared. "You sounded like an old friend of mine." Sheriff said talking about his 'old friend'. Tegan has a surprise look on her face and mouthed "Oh my god... It's him.". "You sounded our old friend. His name is Adric. We think that he died. But then a ghost of his brother, Varsh, told me that he's here. Where is he? Where can we find him?" The Doctor talks and questions about Adric. Sheriff laughs "Oh, Doctor. You already found him." He said which made The Doctor confused and questions "What do you mean? Who are you?" Sheriff looks up to them revealing that he's Adric.

The Doctor says "OH MY GOD!" in surprise. Tegan looks extremely surprised "Surprised to see me, guys?" Adric ask. He looks so happy to see them again. "Yes, Adric! Yes! We are surprised to see you again!" The Doctor replied. Adric laughs and tooks out the keys. He walked to a jail cell and unlocked the cell door. The Doctor and Tegan walked out and hugged Adric. "How are you alive, Adric? Me and Tegan saw you crashed into Earth. Nyssa is not with us anymore" The Doctor questions about how Adric is alive and mentions Nyssa.

"Just before the ship crashed into Earth, there was a Tardis that is still a police box but different design. When I got in there, it was you but in a appearance of a man wearing a long brown coat. He has spikey hair and the Tardis interior looks like steampunk or something" Adric is describing the Tenth Doctor. "You in your future incarnation says that you are sending me to Maught. This was a year ago, back then, I do not know what Maught is till I walked into this town." The Doctor and Tegan then let go of Adric. "Go on" The Doctor told. "What made you sheriff of this town?" Tegan asked "Good question, Tegan" Adric said giving thumbs up to Tegan "I see this 2 outlaws named Kaiyando and Bullock. And they were terrorizing the town. However I can't even shoot. So Faced them at High Noon and I took out the gun before they do and shot them. I thought I missed the target but I didn't. Kaiyando and Bullock ran away and the town congratulates me for saving the town and A mayor of this town made me sheriff. Kaiyando and Bullock are still alive and I tried to kill them. But hey, they always ended up having injuries" Adric talked about how he became sheriff which made The Doctor and Tegan had a happy look on their faces.

"I'm so proud of you, Adric" The Doctor said and places his hand on Adric's shoulder. "thanks. Also, I think you two need to tell Pi the truth too. She's still upset" Adric talked about Pi who is still upset. "Okay, Adric. We'll tell her the truth" Tegan said.

 **CHAPTER 4: Apologizing to Pi**

The Doctor, Tegan, and Adric are walked upstairs and went to the hallway "So the saloon has apartments" The Doctor said to Adric. Adric then nodded. "ULCH! It's Tombstone, AZ, Again!" The Doctor mentions the events of 'The Gunfighters'. "You were involved in the Gunfight in OK Corral, Doctor?" Tegan asked to The Doctor and The Doctor feels grumpy and says in a rude tone "Sorta"

The Doctor, Tegan, and Adric stopped by a door. Adric tooked out the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. Adric then opens the door and The Doctor, Tegan, and Adric sees an emotifairy sleeping on his bed. "That's Pi" Adric whispered to The Doctor and Tegan. Adric walks over to his bed and grabs Pi. Pi then wakes up and asks "Did you kill them, Adric?" Adric shakes his head "Why?" "Because The Doctor and Tegan want to apologize to you" Adric replied as he rubs on Pi's face. "oh" Pi then disappears in front of Adric then reappeared in front of The Doctor and Tegan. "We are so sorry, Pi for killing you. But that was a huge misunderstood." The Doctor apologizes to Pi. Pi then pouts and questions "What's the truth?" "Me and Tegan want to know your name so us and you can be friends. But after we question your name, you screamed and disappeared." The Doctor admits and Pi chuckle nervously. "Oh. Well Apology accepted. Sorry that you guys got jailed for something you didn't do." Pi also apologizes to The Doctor and Tegan. Tegan petted Pi while replying "It's okay"

Adric grabs Pi and asks "Want to go back to sleep?" Pi then nodded. Adric sat on his chair. He grabbed his harmonica while Pi lie down on Adric's lap. "You guys want to see how I make Pi fall asleep?" Adric asks to The Doctor and Tegan and they both nodded. "Okay" Adric then plays his harmonica. The Doctor turns around to Tegan "I didn't know Adric play a harmonica that good." He whispered to Tegan and Tegan replied "Me neither" the sounds of Harmonica was so soothing that The Doctor cry "Are you okay, Doctor?" Tegan asked as she turned to him. The Doctor then sniffs and replies "I'm fine. It's the..." His voice then breaks "The Music" The music lasted for a minute. When the music ends, Pi fall asleep. Adric grabbed Pi gently and stands up. He carefully puts Pi on his bed.

"You like my music, huh?" Adric asks then The Doctor and Tegan nodded. "I made that song. Glad you like it" The Doctor, Tegan, and Adric then heard screaming from Outside. "What was that?" Tegan asks. "Screaming. And when there's screaming, there's Outlers, I mean, Outlaws attacking" Adric replied The Doctor chuckled because Adric accidentally said 'Outlers'. "I'll be right back. You two, watch Pi for me while me and deputies fight the outlaws. Got it?" Adric commanded and The Doctor and Tegan nodded. Adric opens the door, leaves, then closed the door behind him. Leaving The Doctor and Tegan alone with sleeping Pi.

 **CHAPTER 5: An outlaw Bounty Hunter**

Adric, Diablo, and Rattlescale ran out of the saloon looking for an outlaw. "Where is he?" Diablo question then Adric did an 'I don't know' gesture. Rattlescale then gets mysterious picked up. Rattlescale is confused and scared. "Sheriff Adric, What's-s-s-s wrong with me?" He ask. Adric and Diablo were confused as well. "I don't know, Rattlescale" Adric replied as he look up at him. Someone then laughs then Rattlescale was thrown into a bank window which caused the windows to shatter. "What the?" Diablo mouthed as he looked around "Whoever throw Rattlescale, show yourself, Outlaw!" Adric commanded to an Outlaw.

An Outlaw shows himself visible in front of Adric and Diablo. He is an anthromorphic buzzard that has a robotic arm. He wears a black cowboy hat with a arrow through it, a long black trenchcoat, black pants, and black boots. "Howdy, Sheriff Adric, Diablo. My name is Zopilote" Zopilote introduced "I'm a bounty Hunter hired by Kaiyando and Bullock. They want me to Kill you and your partners." Zopilote then laughs so menacingly. Adric chuckles "Okay. You want to kill me? Well go get me" He said. Zopilote then flys into Adric but Adric jumps over him. "Diablo. Shoot him now!" Adric commanded then Diablo uses his Arm Guns to shoot Zopilote but it doesn't seem to be affected. "Guns are useless if you fight me." Zopilote said talking about that guns can't kill him. Diablo facepalms. Zopilote turned invisible. "Aw crap. Where is he?" Adric questions as he and Diablo look around. Adric gets punched in a gut hard. "Sheriff!" Diablo cried then he gets choked. "You will never defeat me." Zopilote said to Diablo as he's choking him. "I'll let you go till you lose consciousness" Adric stands up and sees Diablo getting choked. Adric then growled. He took out his gun and points at Zopilote then shoots at him. It's still inaffective. Zopilote turned Visible then drops Diablo. "I guess you didn't listen to me, Sheriff. I'm gonna say it again, guns can't kill me" Adric puts his gun away while saying "alright. Guess I'm going to fight you hand to hand combat, Outler -i mean- Outlaw." Once again, Adric accidentally said 'Outler'. Zopilote laughs then turned invisible. "Good luck finding me, Sheriff" he said. Adric stay calm. He took deep breaths. He clench his fists. Zopilote punched him in a face so hard that it causes his teeth to fall out. He then kicked Adric in a stomach.

Rattlescale stands up and sees Adric getting beaten by Zopilote. "Oh no you don't, Varmint!" He said. His arms turned into snakes then Rattlescale hissed. Zopilote keep on punching Adric so hard that his face is starting to bleed. "I hope you die... Sheriff" Zopilote said to Adric. Zopilote then gets bitten by Rattlescale's snake arms. He turned visible. Zopilote then turned around to to Rattlescale and grabbed him by his throat "Never bite me, Again!" Zopilote warned Rattlescale then he thrown Rattlescale out of town. Zopilote then sees Adric who isn't doing anything. He probably died or lose consciousness. "Kaiyando and Bullock will be proud of me when they see this." He said the laughs. He then flies away to somewhere.

The Doctor sees the whole battle from the window. He is was shocked and upset. "Adric!?" He shouted thinking that Adric died for real this time.

 **CHAPTER 6: The Doctor helps Adric**

Adric is laying down on his bed. He still either loss consciousness or dead. The Doctor, Tegan, Diablo, and Pi are looking at him. They're all feel worried except for Diablo. "is Adric going to be okay, Doctor?" Pi ask to The Doctor. The Doctor looks at Pi and replied "I'm not sure." Pi then cried. The Doctor patted Pi gently. Tegan looks like she's gonna cry. Diablo doesn't even give a damn. Adric groans and opens up his eyes a little bit. The Doctor, Tegan, And Pi sigh in relief. "You're okay" The Doctor said in relief. "I am. Zopilote was very tough. I lost consciousness. I want to fight him again but I have no idea what's Zopilote's weakness" Adric replied back. He was talking about Zopilote and he doesn't know his weakness. "I know his weakness. Zopilote isn't from this planet" The Doctor explained "There's an information about Zopilote's species in the information room in my Tardis. You'll come with me."

It was suddenly Night Time, Winds are calm in the desert. Adric is riding on his horse and the Doctor is sitting behind him. Adric's face is already healed because Alzarians healed fast. "Almost there, Adric" The Doctor said. Adric scoffs and replied "I know that, Doctor" the horse stops in front of the Tardis. Adric got off his horse first. The Doctor got off Adric's horse last. The Doctor and Adric walked to the Tardis then The Doctor opened the doors. They both enter the Tardis. "Follow me, Adric" The Doctor commanded while Adric closes the Doors.

The Doctor and Adric entered the hallway. "Don't get too upset Adric but I gave your room to Turlough" The Doctor said and Adric scoffs because he had no idea who Turlough is. The Doctor and Adric make a right in the hallway. "Where's the information room?" Adric asked and The Doctor replied "just up ahead" The Doctor didn't look at Adric. The Doctor and Adric stopped at The door which has a a retina scan. The Doctor has his eye close to the retina scan and the retina scan scans his eye. Shortly after that, there's a beep sound. The Doctor opens the door which shows a lot of files of each species he met. "Doctor, how many species did you met?" Adric ask as he's looking through all the files. "11,000,000, Adric" The Doctor said while looking through files at 'B' sections. Adric is looking through files at the 'A' section and finds one of them has an information of his specie. He takes a look and is very impressed "Thank you for mentioning me, my brother and his friends in your information about Alzarians, Doctor. But you forgot to mention the Deciders and Login" Adric said to The Doctor. The Doctor chuckles and found a file. He takes it out and shows it to Adric. "What is that?" He asked. "That's Zopilote's species. His species are called Birdians. Meaning that his species are anthromorphic types of birds." The Doctor explained. Adric opens the file and looks at the subcategory title 'Buzzards'. He reads "Buzzards are very strong Birdian. They can be visible, have super strength, and can't be killed by a gunshot. However there's one bullet that can easily killed a buzzard. The bullet is called 'Asesino buitre' and the bullet is very hard to find." Adric stops reading and cursed "shit!" Adric then gets back to reading "Buzzards have an lifespan of 200-300 years. The strongest buzzard is Zopilote who is an infamous Bounty Hunter. He betrayed his own species and fly away to a planet that the Birdians couldn't find" Adric stops reading. The Doctor has a blue/purple bullet in his hand. "Where can we find Asesino buitre, Doctor? What is that in your hand?" Adric says 2 questions to The Doctor and The Doctor explains "Asesino buitre. This is the last one. You have one chance to use the bullet to kill Zopilote once and for all. If you miss Zopilote, you might get killed. For real!" Adric takes out his gun and opens up a bullet hole. Adric takes Asesino buitre and puts it in his gun and closes it. "Thanks for giving an information about Zopilote's species. Now I know his weakness. But I feel like I'm not ready yet!" Adric complained about that he can't kill Zopilote.

"It's okay, Adric" The Doctor said as he put his hand on Adric's shoulder. "Me, Tegan, Your Deputies, and Pi are counting in you." Adric then laughs and replied "That boosted up my confidence. Thanks, Doctor" "your welcome."

 **CHAPTER 7: Rattlescale and Diablo vs. Zopilote**

At the saloon, Rattlescale and Diablo are next to each other. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Rattlescale" Diablo said as he looks at him. Rattlescale has bruises and cuts and ripped fabrics of his shirt. "Thanks-s-s-s, Diablo. Zopilote needs to be killed. I have no idea what his weakness-s-s" Rattlescale replied talking about Zopilote. He doesn't know what Zopilote's weakness. Only The Doctor and Adric know. "We need a plan to kill Zopilote. But how?" Diablo asked then someone throw an empty bottle at him. Causing the bottle to shatter and Diablo saying "OW!" He turns around and shouted "WHO THREW AN EMPTY BOTTLE AT ME!?" Many cowboys did an 'I don't know' gesture. Diablo then sees a floating empty bottle.

"ZOPILOTE!" Diablo shouted at Zopilote. Zopilote reveals himself and all the cowboys screamed in terror. Zopilote laughs menacingly "you still remember that I have invisibility. Since Sheriff Adric isn't here, I'm gonna beat you two so hard that your blood will come out a lot" he said to Rattlescale and Diablo. They then stand up. "You mess with the wrong person. Me and Rattlescale will kill you once and for all" Diablo said as he breaks an empty bottle and uses it as a weapon while Rattlescale hisses and his arms are turned into snake arms.

Rattlescale goes first on the attacking. He slithers to Zopilote and uses his snake arms to bite him. Zopilote dodges Rattlescale's attack. Zopilote then takes out his knife and stabs one of Rattlescale's snake arms causing Rattlescale to hiss and bites Zopilote's arm. However he actually bite Zopilote's robotic arm. Rattlescale's fangs then break. Zopilote took knife out of Rattlescale's snake arms, grabbed him and throw him out of the saloon. Through a window!

Zopilote then turned invisible. Diablo drops the broken glass and uses his arm gun shoot everywhere in the saloon. "Oh, Diablo. You didn't remember that Guns don't kill me. But guns do kill you" Zopilote said then takes out his gun and shot Diablo in a head. Diablo screams in pain. Zopilote then turned visible as he laughs. Diablo then grows and ran to Zopilote and grabs him. Zopilote doesn't feel scared or anything. I instead, He uses his beak to poke Diablo's eye. "Fine you want a hard way, Zopilote. You got it!" Diablo shouted then he punches. Zopilote in a head so many times. Zopilote doesn't feel a thing actually. Zopilote laughs menacingly. "Why can't you be hurt!?" He asked while punching him. Diablo then grabs Zopilote's knife and stabs him a lot of times. Zopilote is still alive. Zopilote then chokes Diablo "I think you have a enough messing with me, Diablo" he said and then he throws Diablo out of the Saloon.

Diablo landed on Rattlescale. "Zopilote isn't hurt at all?" Rattlescale asked to Diablo then Diablo nodded. Rattlescale sighs. Zopilote exits the saloon and walks to Rattlescale and Diablo. He laughs menacingly while takes out his gun and points at them "Any last words, Yellow bellies?" He asked. Rattlescale and Diablo and now horrified whole Zopilote laughs.

 **CHAPTER 8: Adric vs. Zopilote**

Zopilote laughs menacingly while taking out his gun and points at Rattlescale and Diablo "Any last words, Yellow bellies?" He asked. Rattlescale and Diablo and now horrified whole Zopilote laughs. "Adric, where are you?" Rattlescale he mouthed questions. Just as Zopilote is about to shoot them. Adric arrived and shouted "ZOPILOTE!" Rattlescale and Diablo sigh in relief and Zopilote looks up at him.

"Sheriff Adric" he said to Adric "I been expecting you. Now I can finally kill you." "If you want to kill me, let's see if one of us can draw the fastest" Adric is challenging Zopilote to a standoff which confuses Zopilote. He looks at the clock which says '11:59 AM' and then he looks back at Adric "Are saying that you're challenging me to a Showdown... At High Noon?" He questioned then Adric nodded while replying "Yes. Me you, right here, right now" Zopilote put his gun in his holster while replying "okay. You're on!"

The clock strikes 12:00 PM. "Everyone Hide!" Rattlescale commanded to everyone in town then he, Diablo, and the rest of the town hide. Tegan and Pi took a peek at the Showdown. The Doctor hides at Adric's office. He took a peek at the the Showdown while crossing fingers and saying "please don't die, Adric" repeatedly. During the Showdown, Adric glares at Zopilote who smirked evilly and quietly laughs menacingly. Couple of tumbleweeds rolled in between Adric and Zopilote. "This town isn't big enough for the both of us" Adric said to Zopilote "and why is that?" He questioned and laughed menacingly "Because you are not living here even if I die. I heard that that you can't fit in of your own kind because you are an infamous Bounty Hunter in your homeplanet and here." Zopilote then mouthed "How does he know that. I hope he doesn't know my weakness" the clock ticks to 12:01 PM and Adric took out his gun fast and shot Zopilote in a chest. Zopilote then laughs and says "You forgotten that bullets doesn't kill me" Zopilote then puked up blood and his skin is getting pale. "What did you shot me with?" He asked. He has his robot hand in a bullet wound and takes the bullet out. He looks a closer look and screams in fear. "NO! NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he shouted at Adric. Zopilote is losing his confidence. "How did you know that Asesino buitre is my weakness?" He asked "let's just say that I had a friend" Adric is talking about The Doctor "who has information on your species which is Birdian" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Zopilote shouted then collapsed on the ground.

Adric walks to Zopilote and checks for Zopilote's pulse on Zopilote's feather. "He's dead" he said to the people. Many people cheer for Adric. Tegan fainted because she was shocked of what Adric did to Zopilote. Pi cheer and laughs at the same time. The Doctor came out and hugged Adric "You did it Adric!" He said "You killed Zopilote!" His tone was happy. He then stopped hugging Adric. "Thanks, Doctor." Adric thanked "If you wouldn't help me, I would've been dead for real" The Doctor laughs nervously and replied back "You're my friend, Adric." Adric then chuckled. "Thank you, Doctor".

 **CHAPTER 9: Goodbye, Adric**

The Doctor, Tegan, Adric, and Pi are outside of the Tardis at the Desert. Pi is laying down on Adric's shoulder and The Tardis is behind The Doctor and Tegan. "Once again, Doctor, Thank so much for helping me to find out what Zopilote's weakness is." Adric said as he shakes The Doctor's Hands. "You're welcome, Adric. After you killed Zopilote, I contacted people of Birdania, Zopilote's Homeplanet, that you killed Zopilote, and they are so proud of you." He replied and Adric chuckles.

"Adric, since you're alive and well, would you like to travel with us?" Tegan asked. Pi looks up at Adric with a sad look on her face and Adric looked down at her for a few seconds then looks back up to The Doctor and Tegan "I'm sorry, guys. I have a town to protect. Kaiyando and Bullock are still out there" Adric declines. The Doctor isn't depressed but chuckles.

"I see. You are the sheriff anyways." The Doctor said "Let's go, Tegan" he commanded to Tegan. The Doctor opens a door. Tegan went inside the Tardis first and The Doctor went inside last. He closed the door and a few seconds later, the Tardis dematerializes. Adric sighs in relief.

In the Tardis, Turlough is up and asks to The Doctor and Tegan "Why did you guys went while I was unconscious?" The Doctor chuckles and replied "Let's just say that Me and Tegan reunited with an old friend who we thought was dead" Turlough was confused because he didn't meet and know about Adric. The Doctor and Tegan chuckled. "Our old friend is on Maught. Protecting a town." Tegan added to Turlough. The Doctor chuckled "let's go to Earth" he told to Tegan and Turlough.


End file.
